Give it time
by Morning Lace
Summary: Sora wants to grow up so fast, but everyone tells him that he'll grow up soon enough. Then when he's older, he finds himself telling a little boy the same thing... WARNING: the ages switch quickly.
1. Chapter 1

When you were little, did you want to grow up really fast? Did you want to be a ballerina? Or a fireman? Did you want to be just like Daddy or Mommie? Hammering nails into wood, baking a cake in your little easy-bake oven, actually totally ruining the whole thing but still presenting your master-piece to them; trying to be just like them...Do you remember?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere, deep inside,

we all still long to chase butterflies

dance in the flower beds

and sing to the stars

- unknown

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Give it time

"Nuren! Hey Nuren!"

Nuren looked up from her grocery list, thinking she had heard someone calling her.

Her husband bumped into her with the buggy, not seeing she had stopped.

"Sorry about that, love." he grinned apologetically.

"Its alright, I just thought I heard..."

"Nuren!"

She turned around just in time to see an old friend throw her arms around her.

"A... Ami!"

"Yup, Its me! I was trying to catch up with you, but you were getting away from me! Havn't seen you and Byron since collage! How've you been?"

Nuren laughed, crinkling up her green eyes as she brushed back her extremely curly, chocolate brown hair. She remembered her friends' bubbly personality.

"Great, you?"

Ami giggled. "Never better! Hey Byron!"

"Hi Ami. You still havn't calmed down a bit, have you? Whew." He wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"Nope!" Her eyes were drawn to Byrons' blond, unevenly cut hair that grew down to his cheekbones.

"Wow, you've let your hair grow out!"

Byron shrugged. "Eh, yeahI guess."

Suddenly Ami realized there was a little someone sitting in the front part of the buggy.

"Oh-ho who is this, Jr?" She looked back at her two friends for conformation, then turned back to the little boy after they nodded.

"And who are you, cutie?"

" 'm Sorwa!"

"Well Sora, how old are you?"

His bright blue eyes narrowed and he pouted in concentration as he held up a pudgy hand, trying to hold up two fingers while keeping the other three down.

"This many!"

"Wow, your two?"

He gave her a brilliant smile in answer as he nodded furiously, spiky hair bouncing.

"What wild hair..." she remarked, more to herself than to Nuren or Byron. They just smiled, knowing she meant no offence.

Ami cocked her head as she glanced back, smiling at her old friends.

"Well its' easy to tell where your kid gets his looks from. Your brown hair and Byron's blue eyes and smile. And both of you have always been follicly challenged." She teased, flipping back her own silky auburn hair.

"Hey what d'ya mean! just because..."

"My hair is naturally curly!" They both protested at the same time.

Ami laughed. "Right..'naturally curly'...or have you forgotten how much hair gel you used to use and how long you took with the hair straightener..."

"Aww... c'mon..."

Sora took in all this as he blinked his big blue eyes.

"Daddy who's dis?"

"This is Ami, Sora. She used to go to school with Mama and I."

"Whoops! that's right, I never did introduce myself did I?"

"No you were too busy picking on us!" Nuren teased.

"Hey..."

Byron picked Sora up out of the buggy and held him in his arms. "Sora, show Ami your muscles!"

"Yeah, show me!"

Sora grinned only as a two year-old can and held his pudgy arms up, stiffening his whole body in the effort to show off his 'muscles'.

"Whew, look at 'em! Pretty soon you'll be able to pin Dad to the mat huh?" She praised him as she knew Sora expected her to.

"Yeah, 'm gonna be strong like daddy!"

"Thats right, you are!" Byron grinned.

"I didn't even know when you and Byron got married!" Ami said to Nuren as Byron swung his small son up in the air. Sora giggled.

"Yeah but you moved right after graduation, right? I never did get your address, so I couldn't invite you. I would've you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Did you move back?"

"Mmm hmm... last month. The new place just wasn't worth it. My mom said they'd built a new daycare down here or something."

"Yeah, we're planning on putting Sora in there. I decided to go back to work..."

3 weeks later

"Sora will be in the three year old room, since he would be the oldest in the two's. He would have been promoted anyway, so we'll put him in here. Is that ok?" Mrs Leslie, the daycare director asked.

"Sure, its ok." Nuren and Byren nodded.

"Sora, we have to leave now 'kay? We have to get to work. Be good for your teacher."

The little boy nodded solemnly. He would be good.

"Give me a kiss then." Sora stood on tip-toe to give his mama a kiss.

"See ya later today, Sora." Byron ruffled the spiky hair.

" 'kay."

Sora watched them walk out the class-room door, feeling lonely. He looked around at the other kids. They were building, playing with puzzles, dress-up... He looked for someone to play with.

"Sora, would you like to color?" The teacher asked.

He nodded. She led him over to the drawing table where some other children were coloring. Sora sat down in front of a boy intently scribbling a tree on a sheet of paper.

" 'm Sorwa. Who're you?"

The boy blinked his aqua green eyes, surprised as he had been so busy on coloring in his tree that he didn't even realize someone was sittingby him.

"oh... 'm Riku."

"Can I've a red color pease?"

"Ok." Riku nodded,his silver hair swinging as he nodded and handed Sora a red crayon.

Nuren and Byren stood outside of the glass mirror that allowed parents to watch their children from the hallway.

"Do you think we're making Sora grow up too fast? Maybe we should've just waited till he starts school when he's five?" Nuren asked Byren, suddenly anxious.

"Naw. Look at 'em. He's doing just great. Looks like he just made his first friend in pre-school." Byren gestured toward the window.

"I know... I just don't want him to grow up too fast."

"Don't worry. There's a LONG time yet before that." He laughed.

"Yeah..." Nuren chewed her lip. "I know..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku: You... made me a chibi... o0

Sora: 'pudgy? big blue eyes?' what do you think we are? some kind of huggable plushies?

Me: hmm.. dont care about you Sora, but Riku is a huggable plushie... drool

Riku: ech!

Me: Well I told you there'd be another story didn't I? ahh... your just so lovable Riku!

Sora: eh? whada bout me?

Me: ah I dont care about you. Your just here. I'll leave you for the rabid fangirls. Riku is taken though.

Riku: WHAT?

Sora: you'd do that to me? TT


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I've been waiting for a few more reviews but evidently ppl don't love me enough... T.T

Riku: yeah well, you probably confused them enough in the last chapter.

Me: unloved...sob...TT.TT

Riku: sigh...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the months passed Riku and Sora became very good friends. Their parents got to know each other and occasionally, one child would spend the night at the others' house. They still went to the same pre-school, although they were in different rooms now. Riku was four, and Sora would be three in a few more weeks. Then they would be in the same room again thanks to his being the next oldest in his class, and that made Sora happy. He had missed coloring with his new friend.

"Sora c'mon! Let's go play on the swings!" Riku called over to the younger boy.

They were going to have yet another sleep-over, at Riku's house and his parents had brought them to the local park.

"kay!"

They ran over to a pair of empty swings and jumped on.

Sora pumped his little legs back and forth, trying to get himself moving. He glanced over at Riku, who was swinging with considerable ease, going higher and higher.

Sora thrust his lower lip out in a pout and kicked his legs harder, only succeeding in making the swing sway from side to side.

Riku glanced over at Sora, wondering at the strange movement.

"What are you doing?"

" 'wont go!" Sora tried to hold back tears.

"Not that way it won't, silly!" Riku laughed "Ya have to do it like this:"

Riku demonstrated, leaning way back with legs pushed straight out, then leaned forward suddenly while drawing his legs directly underneath his seat. He did this several more times then looked at Sora.

"Got it now? You try it."

Sora tried. He kicked out, then pushed himself out, then pulled back. All of his movements were very jerky, but he had improved. A little.

"Look 'm DOIN' it!"

"... yeah. kinda. But...yeah you're' a little better!" Riku hastily added as Sora looked at him, blue eyes a little narrowed.

"I can too do it! See?"

"I didn't say you couldn't! You just need more practice. I can swing better though. Wanna see who can go higher?"

" 'kay. I'll show ya I can too swing good!"

"Ready? GO!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Byron picked Sora up the next morning.

"So, did you have fun at Rikus' house?" He asked as they drove home.

"yeah." Sora replied a little glumly.

"Hey, what's wrong? You always have fun. Did something happen?"

"Riku can swing better'n me." He admitted reluctantly.

Byron laughed "Is that all?"

Sora pouted, not liking the fact that his daddy was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry. Swinging's really important, huh?"

Sora nodded, forgiving him a little.

"Well ya know, Riku IS older than you, so hes' had more time to practice."

Sora looked out the car door window."I wanna swing REALLY high, higher than Riku, an' I wanna color nicer, an' I..."

"Woah-hoh...slow down! You wanna do all that stuff now?"

Sora nodded.

"Well you've got to wait a while. You'll be able to do that stuff, but you have to wait till your'e a little older. Can't do everything all at once ya know." Byron smiled.

The little boy sighed. "Why? When can I?"

"Don't worry about it now, Sora. Hey, you want to stop and get Mama a present? Her birthday's next week you know."

"Yeh, present!" Sora promptly forgot about swinging and coloring and everything else he wanted to do but didn't have the ability to yet.

Byron laughed at the diversion._ Don't rush it, Sora. You'll grow up soon enough. _


	3. Chapter 3

Me:sorry ppl this came out way later than I had planned. Something came up...

Riku: just admit it. Your'e lazy.

Me: well duh! but that's not why this is up late. I sorta um... fergot...

Riku: SEE!

Me: LEMME FINISH! (ahem.) Then when I remembered, it was like, WAY too late at night to even..& then I was gone the next day & then i got writers block...so...

Riku: sure...

Me: well, ya don't want me to rush through it & make it a sloppy mess do ya? You cant rush a masterpiece /(strikes dramatic pose)/

Riku: phht! whatEVER! "masterpiece" my..

Me: RIKU! watch your language! for SHAME!

Riku: u.u ... you freak.

Me: v.v ... yup

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door slammed shut as an angry Sora stormed in.

Nuren looked up from washing dishes.

"Sora I've told you, don't slam... Sora what happened?"She questioned as she saw the boy turn his head, hand to his face. He tried to walk out of the room, toward the bathroom.

"Sora, come here."

He stopped. His mother walked over to him, drying her hands on a hand-towel. She held his chin, tilting his face up. Blood was smeared on his face and ran out of his nose. He looked away, eyes hard and angry.

"Sora, your nose is bleeding!"

"Well I know that!"

"Hey, I'm your mother! Whatever happened, don't take it out on me!"

"Sorry." He muttered.

Nuren smiled. "Now why don't you get some tissues, sit down & tell me what happened."

Sora did as she said and sat down, holding the tissues to his nose.

"Well?"

"One of the guys hit me."

"Ok and why would they do that? Something you did?"

"They wouldn't let me play blitzball. Said I wouldn't be able to keep up, I'd slow the whole game down. They're treating me like a kid! I can play better than some of THEM." Sora stormed, defensive.

"Sora, I know you can play. So does everyone on the islands."

"They also said I was too small, too young to play."

"Oh so you made a big fuss and made somebody mad huh? You know today starts blitzball season practice. They do have age restrictions."

"What does it matter if you're good?"

"They cant just change the rules to suit you, Sora."

He glared at the ground.

Nuren smiled, knowing the eleven year-old boy had issues about wanting to do what the older boys did, and do it better.

"So give me details. Who hit you?" She settled down like she was waiting for a good story.

"C'mon Mom, your'e acting like you ENJOY this!"

"Of course not, I just wanna know!"

"Well,... Riku hit me."

"Riku! Man, you must have been really rude!"

"No! I was just telling the guy I should be let to play, and Riku just walked up and punched me! Then he glared at me and told me to stop it."

"And so now I guess your mad at Riku."

"He punched me!"

"Maybe he thought you deserved it. Trying to get you to stop making a scene."

"I was just so mad... They said I was too small, that I was too childish to focus on the game. I am NOT childish either. Everyone knows I'm good, they're just jealous!"

Nuren hid a smile. Everyone on the islands knew that Sora WAS rather childish for his age. But if anyone mentioned it, he just got mad.

"They need all the help they can get!I can't wait till I'm old enough to play, I'll show 'em just what they missed!"

"You do that."

Sora glanced at his mother to see if she was teasing him.

"Has your nose stopped bleeding?"

He took the tissues away from his face.

"Yeah."

"Dont stay mad at Riku. He was just trying to keep you from making a fool of yourself. That's probably the only way he knew how to stop you. He's a better friend that you think."

Sora pouted. "Some friend." He winced as a slight pain went up his cheekbone.

Nuren looked closer at his face.

"hmm.. looks like you might even get a little bit of a black eye."

"hmph."

"Well, you better go to the bathroom and get cleaned up."

"Yeah."

Nuren walked back to the unfinished dishes as Sora walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, Sora."

"Huh?" He stuck his head out of the doorway.

"One more thing..."

"What is it, Mom? I wanna get this stuff off my face."

"Sora, why does it bother you so much to be called childish?"

He shifted uneasily on his feet. "It just does, ok? I hate being treated like the baby. Like I can't do anything."

"You sure wanna grow up fast don't you? Ever since you were little..."

"Mom!..."

"Anyway, don't be in any hurry Sora. Be a child while you still can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go on with you. You wanted to clean your face up right? Go on."

Later as Sora was washing his face of the dried blood, he puzzled over what she had said.

"Wonder what she meant by that?.. Oh well."

_Be a child while you still can_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: ... so many stories running through my head...T.T its hard to concentrate...

Riku: Just pay attention to what your doing.

Me: Do you have any IDEA how hard that is! I mean.. this is ME we're talking about! I cant work on one thing with five or more things running around in my head! they're laughing at me... teasing me..

Riku: ... O.O (runs off to call ppl in white suits.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uuhn..!"

"Sora you ok?" Riku ran over to the boy laying face-down on the bottom of the half pipe.

"... yeah...I'm ok. But what...happened?" He pushed himself up as shook his head.

Riku and Sora were at the skate park that had just opened, and Riku had been teaching Sora some new tricks.

"Whatta ya think? You obviously tried to do that stunt, and just about killed yourself. You know you can't yet."

"Aw thanks, you sure are supportive!" Sora shot back.

"Hey, don't take your failure out on me! I told you not to do that Method Grab. But did you listen? Nooo..."

Sora stood up and jumped down, but swayed on his feet when they connected with the pavement.

"You sure your'e ok?"

"...yeah. Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Well, why don't we stop for today. Lets' go get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure."

Riku and Sora gathered their things and began to walk out of the park.

Riku noticed his friend was lagging behind.

"hmm.. looks like you hurt your ankle a bit too, huh?"

"Riku, I'm fine!" Sora tried to conceal the limp.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Riku shook his head laughing.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Sora and Riku stopped by the frozen yogurt and ice cream shop.

"Sora, why don't you find a table and sit down? Tell me what you want, and I'll go order it."

"Riku, your'e treating me like a little kid! I'm FINE!" Sora protested, though he was leaning against a table.

The older boy grabbed Sora's arm and lightly pushed him til he lost his precious balance and fell, sitting in a chair.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Get real, Sora. You're ankles' not fine, so quit saying it is. You've probablytwisted it a bit. So sit down."

"Hey!" Sora started to get up but Riku was already headed toward the cashier.

Well,... his ankle was swelled, it did hurt. But just a bit.

He sat back down. He hoped Riku got him a strawberry ice cream.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

When Riku came back holding a strawberry and a banana flavored ice cream cone, Sora was all but asleep from boredom.

"Sora. Hey, Sora." Riku nudged him with his foot.

"Nnh? Whazzat?"

"C'mon, here's your ice cream."

"Ah, you got me strawberry! How'd you know?"

"Well duh, that's all you ever get." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh... yeah. Thanks!" Sora laughed.

"Hm.. your'e in a better mood now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora frowned a bit as he licked the cone.

"You were pouting because you hurt yourself doing that Method Grab, remember?"

"Were not!"

"Were too."

"Not!"

"Sora, cut it out. You always get hurt trying stuff."

Sora shifted uncomfortably.

"Ever since we were kids."

"Riku, your ice cream's melting."

He licked melting bits off the cone and continued.

"You remember? Everything I did, you had to do too. Even if you got hurt. And you usually did."

"Why bring this up now?" Sora asked.

"Hmm... I dunno. I guess because ofthe fact that your'e STILL getting hurt." Riku smirked.

"for nine years... why did you try to copy me, Sora?" He glanced at the younger boy, curious.

"Dunno. Guess I just wanted to. Lemme alone." Sora scrunched down in his seat.

Riku laughed again, only this time he had to wipe his face; Sora had flicked some of the melted treat on him.

"Cut it out!"

"You!"

Riku licked his banana flavored ice cream for a while.

That was his favorite. Well at least Sora didn't mimic him in that.

That boy was always trying his best to be as good, or better than Riku.

It could be annoying sometimes, but Riku mostly took it as a compliment.

"You can take it easy, Sora."

"Huh? Take it easy on my strawberry ice cream?" He had totally forgotten their earlier conversation.

"I mean, you always seem to be in a rush to master everything."

"Oh...that."

"You've got your whole life to get where you want to.Slow down a bit,there's no hurry."

"You sound like my parents."

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm just warning you to slow down, or you'll end up killing yourself. Besides, you should know by now your'e not gonna beat me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you won't be doing anything for a while with that ankle." Riku teased.

"Riku, c'mon quit!"

"Quit what?"Rikus' aqua-green eyes sparkled with contained mirth as he finished off his cone.

_'I'm gonna have to work even harder when this ankle gets better. I'm gonna fall so far behind...'_ Sora thought to himself as he glared at Riku, as if to stem the teasing he knew his friend was dying to let loose.

_There's no hurry..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: AAAHHHHHH! finally, all done.

Riku: no its not.

Me: that chapter is done!

Riku: well say what you mean.

Sora: (hobbles over on crutches.) Hey lets get on with this already!

Riku: shut up you impatient brat.

Sora: TT.TT


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hmmm...

Riku: what?

Me: I think im hungry...

Sora: You think, you don't know?

Me: mm... nah. I dunno.

Riku and Sora: sigh...

Me: but im really happy! n.n

Riku: and why is that?

Me: I just got a cd with your theme song on it, Riku! and destiny islands. so happy !

Riku: hey sora...

Sora: what?

Riku: lets break and burn it.

Me _grows seventy ft tall_ YOU DARE! W.W

Riku and Sora: O.O never mind...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

"AArahh..." Sora stretched, pushing his arms against the books in front of him; practically pushing them off the desk, then dropped his fist to the table with a thump and stood up. 

"Well, that's finally done." He gathered the papers together, put them in his book and stuffed the items into his backpack.

"Wonder if its time for supper yet?"

As he entered the kitchen, his mother started to call for him.

"HEY SORA! TIME F... "

"Mom, mom! I'm right here!"

"Huh?" She turned around to look at him. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's ok." He laughed."You want me to call Dad?"

"Sure."

Sora walked into the living room.

"Dad, time to eat."

"Oh, ok." Byren flicked the power button on the remote and set it on the tv stand.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"So, did you get your homework done?" Nuren asked as they rinsed and stacked the dishes into the dishwasher after supper.

"Yeah, finally."

"Bills... bills...bills..." Byren muttered as he walked in from getting the mail.

"Anything else?" Nuren asked.

"Nope."

Sora laughed to himself as he headed for his room. It was the same conversation every night.

"Thanks for supper Mom."

"Oh, your welcome."

He closed the door to his room as he entered and flopped down on the bed. Pulling out a ragged well-read magazine from under his pillow, he rolled over onto his back.

He flipped to his favorite section; images of his dream-car. A 2006 Civic Sedan. He sighed, knowing he was only 14; his parents considered him too young to get a car yet. And by the time he WAS old enough, that car would be old. Oh well. He'd have to keep an eye out for a different dream-car.

Sora yawned. He shook his head, trying to stay awake.

Within a minuet or two though, he was sound asleep. The pages of the magazine slipped from his fingers and fell to his chest.

Nuren opened the door, meaning to ask him something, but seeing her teenage son was asleep began closing the door. But not before she saw Sora's magazine. She smiled to herself, knowing how badly he wanted a car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sora, I saw you were reading that dog-eared car mag last night." Nuren teased.

It was the next morning. Sora was spooning down frosted flakes, and Byren was wandering around the kitchen in a dazed just-woke-up kind of way, still in his pajamas.

"Yeah. The next issue comes out in five days. Maybe they'll have new pictures of the Civic."

"Then you'll be all happy and hyper for a few days, showing everybody the issue. Are you gonna cut some out like you did before, and pin 'em to your wall?"

"Yeah, since pictures is all I'm likely to have for a long time." Sora grumbled.

"Now Sora, you know your not old or responsible enough! We've gone over this."

"Your mother's right, Sora. You keep harping on it like we're gonna change our minds."Byren added.

"I know, I know..." He sighed as he pushed back his chair, walked over to the sink, rinsed the bowl and put in in the dishwasher."Still."

"Why on earth do you want to get a car so badhere lately? You know you wouldn't be able to drive it. You can't get a learners permit yet, your'e 14."

"I dunno, I just do."

"Oh... oh wait, I think I've got it." Nuren smiled. "Riku just got his permit and a new car last month. That's it, isnt it?"

"W-what makes you think that?" Sora pretended not to know what she was talking about,not looking her in the eye.

"Well DUH! It's written all over you now!"

"I don't see why I cant get one now! I have the money for a good downpayment! It could... just stay in the driveway for a while!" Sora burst out, unable to stop himself.

"And what would you do with it? Stare at it's lovely paint job? Forget the downpayment, how would you make the MONTHLY payments?" Byren retorted.

"I'd get a job of course!"

"Sure, get a job, but how do you get there? Bike? Your'e still going to school you know. You'd only get a part-time job and at that, you'd be paying on it forever!"

"...so." Sora muttered sullenly.

"You are so stubborn."

"Man..." Sora kicked at the floor. "Can't wait till next year. Then I can get one. But that's still a whole year away.."

Byren and Nuren tried to hide a smile.

"What?" Sora pouted, a habit he had adopted when he was little.

"Your'e just... never mind."

"Tell me!"

"No... nevermind. Really."

He looked at them suspiciously.

"Your'e giving me that 'aw he's being so cute' look. I'm a GUY, you know I don't like it!"

"Sorry..." Nuren swallowed a laugh.

"Hey Sora." Byren was serious.

"What?"

"We're just trying to get you to realize; these are the best days of your life. Take advantage of it, boy."

"Ever since I was little you two've said those deep philosophical sayings. I wish for ONCE you'd just explain what you mean!"

"Nah, that would take the fun out of it!" Nuren winked, holding a finger up to her face. "We like to keep you in suspence."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later, I'm going to Riku's."

"Don't you be driving his car! You can wait till you get a permit. You hear me?" She called as he put his shoes on and walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear."

The screen door slammed as Sora walked out and down the sidewalk.

_...These are the best days of your life..._

* * *

Me: ahhh... sora youre like a little kid. 'gimmie gimmie gimmie.' n.n

Sora: quit picking on me.

Riku: but your fun to pick on.

Sora/pout/

Me: ...c.c

Riku: what?

Me: im trying to imagine you pouting. Its not working.

Riku: ME! pouting? puleaze... leave that to sora.

Me: yah ya gonna cry sora? cry CRY! MUA HAHAHAHAHA!

Riku and Sora: O.O all of a sudden... she just snaps... O.O


	6. Chapter 6

Me: ok first of all i wanna humbly apologize for the sadly short chappies. I could've done better...

Riku: that's for sure.

Sora: mmhmm...

Me: hey! thanks for the support! NOT!

Riku and Sora: u.u grouch.

Me: I am trying to write at 2:00 a.m.My toe is numb.DO.NOT.PROVOKE.ME. I might do something regrettable.

Riku and Sora: O.O gotcha.

Me: sigh. here we go. if anything's whacked up you know why...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey, That was really good!" Riku admitted, surprised. 

"I've been able to do that one for MONTHS, Riku. Didn't I tell you?" Sora grinned. They were at the skateboarding park and Sora was showing Riku some new tricks he had picked up.

"No, you didn't ."

"Huh."

As they walked out of the park Riku turned to Sora.

"Hey, remember a couple years or so ago? You were trying to to a trick, and twisted your ankle or something?"

"Yeah." Sora laughed. "I was such a klutz."

Riku laughed as Sora tripped over a shoelace. "Reality check, Sora. You still are a klutz."

"Hey! That's just wrong!" He protested.

Riku laughed as they walked over to Sora's car.

"So this is your new car huh? When did you get it?"

"Last week. Mom and Dad finally decided I was 'mature' enough."

"As mature as YOU'LL ever get." Riku teased.

"Hey! whazzat supposed to mean? I'll make you walk!"

"Kidding! just kidding!"

Riku threw their stuff in the backseat as Sora put the key in the ignition.

"Hey, whatever happened to your 'dream-car' hmm? That's all you used to talk about."

"Well I decided to get the Camry Solara. The other one was just... I dunno."

"Yeah. This one's nice."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They stopped at a skate-rink and pulled out their roller-blades out of the jumble of things in the backseat.

After they bought their tickets, they sat down on a bench to put their roller-blades on.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hm? What?"

"Look at that little kid. Scuffling around on those skates. Guess he hasn't learned how to skate yet."

"Guess not."

Riku stood up. "Anyway,... you ready?"

"Yeah."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an hour or so, Sora noticed the little boy was still there. And he was watching Sora and Riku, trying to imitate their skating style. He would try to shift onto one foot, roll for a while and then shift to the other. More often than not, he ended up sitting down. The painful way. He would sniffle, trying not to cry. Then he would get up and try again.

"Hey Riku."

"What?" Riku turned around to face Sora, watching for those in front of him while skating backwards.

"You remember that kid you showed me earlier?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Him" Sora pointed him out in the crowd, just as he fell yet again.

"Oh... yeah. What about him?"

"I think he's trying to copy us."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"Well he keeps watching us. Oh and look! he's trying to skate backwards like you are."

Riku saw who Sora was talking about and laughed a bit as the boy fell down on his little butt.

"He can't seem to stay on his feet."

"I'm gonna see if he want's to go sit down. He's gonna get run over."

"Yeah, I'lltake a break. See you later."

"Ok."

Sora skated over to the child and bent down.

"Hi! My name's Sora. What's yours?"

" 'm Ikko. You skate good." He smiled, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Why, thank you Ikko! Hey, how would you like to go sit down for a bit? Maybe take a little break?"

"Nooo... gotta keep practicin'. I gotta get good too."

Sora blinked. He needed to get Ikko off the skate rink. He would end up hurting himself on the big floor. There was a kiddie area for beginners...

"Do you want to skate on the other area? See? It's just your size."

"Nope, 's for babies! I wanna skate here."

"Oh..." Sora defiantly didn't want the little boy to get hurt, but he couldn't seem to get Ikko off the big rink. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Ikko, do you want to go see my friend, the one who can skate backwards? And maybe we can get you a ice cream or something? How does that sound?"

" 'kay!" That sounded good to Ikko.

Sora picked up Ikko and skated for the carpeted floor, where there were bar stools and the snack bar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ikko, this is Riku; Riku this is Ikko."

"Hi there Ikko!"

He sat on the stool, big eyes staring at Riku in awe as he happily licked his ice cream.

"Hi. You skate good too."

"Oh... um, thanks." Riku was unprepared for such a blunt compliment.

"So Ikko, why don't you want to skate on the little rink? Its safer there." Sora asked again.

"Cause I gotta learn to skate good an' I wanna learn fast. That one is for babies."

"Why do you have to learn so fast?" Riku asked.

" 'cause." Ikko shrugged his shoulders, as if it was obvious.

"But... its hard. I keep fallin' down. 's not fair! It's takin' too long." He pouted, then proceeded to drown his sorrows in the ice cream.

Riku and Sora laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Riku made a serious face.

"Well.." Ikko finished off the cone and licked his fingers. "Thank you for the ice c'eam Sorwa. I gotta go skate s'more. I'm gonna be GOOD as skating! I gotta get good real soon!"

"Whoa, easy killer! You've got your whole life to 'get good'." Sora laughed.

"So?"

"Well,... you'll get better soon.You can give it a while. Give it time..." Here, Sora paused in shock.

Riku glanced at Sora quickly.

"Give't time? what's dat mean?... Sorwa?" Seeing that his new friend wasn't about to answer, Ikko shuffled off.

"Well, 'm gonna go now. Than's again!"

"... welcome..." Sora waved, still in shock.

"Whoa,.. talk about de ja vu, huh Sora?" Riku was just as surprised at those words as Sora was.

Ever since they were little, Sora would tell Riku what his parents had said. About taking his time. Not rushing stuff.

It was strange. Almost creepy, even.

Sora had spent his childhood trying to grow up so fast.

He was always in a hurry.

Everyone told him to slow down, to take his time.

And now, he was telling Ikko the same thing.

He watched the little boy wobble out to the rink, cautiously step down. He shuffled a few steps, and promptly fell down.

Ikko would spend his childhood trying to rush himself. To grow up so fast.

Just like Sora.

_Slow down,_

_You'll grow up soon enough._

_Be a child while you still can._

_There's no hurry._

_These are the best days of your life._

_So give it time._

* * *

Me: There. FINALLY ALL DONE! and now its 4:00 in da morning. i am SO gonna sleep in late 2morrow. ug. I like to get up early. 

Riku: that's what summer's for. TO SLEEP IN LATE.

Me: I know... I'm an idiot.

Sora: mmhmm..

Me: hey your not supposed to AGREE with me!

Riku: well at least you made this chap longer than the others.

Me: yup.

Riku: but not by much.

Sora: Nope. Its still really short. And you rushed everything too fast.

Me: sigh... must sleep... (crawls off toward bed)

Riku and Sora: ... so much for constructive criticism... v.v


End file.
